Callisto Silver Black and the Sorcerer's Stone
by YinYangofthePeaceCircle
Summary: JK Rowling forget an important character when she wrote those books. Sirius's daughter, Callisto. Mostly told by Callistosaving Chpt.1 Full Sumarry Inside the story. Read and Review, people!
1. The Girl Who Lived

Callisto Silver Black and the Sorcerer's Stone

Summary: JK Rowling, the goddess who created our beloved Harry, made one huge, huge mistake: leaving out Harry's god-sister, Callisto, the daughter of Sirius and Sparrow.

How, I ask you, could she forget brave, noble Callisto? The Girl Who Lived? Yes, Callisto was there, that horrible Halloween night.

The story is much the same, but believe it or not, Callisto had a large influence over the way the story went. Don't believe me?

Then open up the storyline and immerse yourself in her tale, the tale of the Metamorphmagus whose god-brother was the Boy Who Lived, and discover how it ends for her.

Chapter One

The Girl Who Lived

_My first memory was that of James Potter waving his wand. A puff of pink smoke appeared at the end. I batted at it with a tiny fist which morphed into a puppy's black paw._

'_Do you like watching the smoke, Callisto?' Lily asked, watching as Harry and I attempted to snatch the rainbow of colors._

_I squealed, and the sound morphed into a bark as I changed my shape again._

'_Time for bed, you two,' Lily told us, picking us up._

_The rest, after that, was too chaotic to be truly clear, but the flash of green was clear. Lily falling after telling us we were loved, the second flash._

Baby Callisto. Her first memories, my first memories, were of wisps of smoke and deadly green flashes.

After she finished dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief, Professor Minerva McGonagall looked up at Headmaster Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore. "What will become of Callisto? Albus, surely you've heard? Not only is Sparrow dead, but Sirius is missing!"

"Callisto will arrive with Harry. She will be staying with him, I imagine."

"So this is happening? Callisto and Harry? Doomed to live life amongst Muggles?"

"They are not doomed, Minerva. Callisto, especially, shall thrive here."

"Her? She is too young for the challenges she will face."

The sound of a huge engine roaring made them jump.

"Hagrid must be here," Dumbledore announced.

Sure enough, the half-giant arrived on a black flying motorbike.

Sirius's motorbike.

"No problems, then, Hagrid?"

"No, Professor Dumbledore sir," Hagrid replyed. "Callisto fell asleep as soon as we were in the air, and Harry drifted off somewhere 'round Bristol."

"Good, good."

Dumbledore picked up their bundles. He placed a note on Harry's.

"Albus," gasped McGonagall. "Look at them! Can't you do anything about those scars?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't," Dumbledore replied, looking at Harry's lightning scar and Callisto's slice across one eye, the crescent moon across the other, and the star on her forehead. "Scars can be incredibly useful. I have one above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground."

He set the bundles gently on the doorstep of Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley.

"Good luck, Harry and Callisto, the Children Who Lived," he whispered, before he turned and walked away. The three paused, watching the two a moment. Callisto yawned. Her tiny hand morphed into a puppy's paw, and her face contorted until a baby version of the dog Sirius had become lay there. She moved her paw around awkwardly, searching, until she found Harry's hand, clutching Dumbledore's letter.

They finally turned.

McGonagall became the bespectacled tabby cat.

Hagrid took off on Sirius's motorbike.

Dumbledore walked to the end of the street, before stopping at the corner. He took out a lighter and flicked it. The black street flooded with light.

Then he disappeared.

The two babies didn't know they would be awoken by Petunia's screams when she set out the milk. They didn't know that they would spend the next few weeks being poked and prodded by Dudley while Callisto changed shape and bit him. And they didn't know that, despite the fact that they had faced and survived the same ordeal, only one of them would become famous, while the other would live in infamy.

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

Please Read and Review (You know how this works, people)!

This will hopefully go through the entire series (Sorcerer's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, the Half-Blood Prince, and the Deathly Hallows) but it will need FULL SUPPORT that only fans and reviews can give!

Let's see how far we can take this!


	2. The Worst Birthday

Chapter Two

The Worst Birthday Ever

I sat up quickly, smacking my head against a step, a yelp of pain dying in my throat. "Ow…dammit…." I growled, rubbing the already prominent bump on my forehead. "Yeah, that left a mark, alright…."

Harry raised his head from his pillow and blinked blearily. "Whazzup?"

"Life."

"Cheery in the mornings, aren't you?"

"You people wonder why I love to bail out on this place."

"You keep saying you're a witch!"

"And you say you aren't a wizard." I was surprised Harry didn't remember. "How did your parents die? How did we get our scars?"

"Car crash." He pulled out a pair of socks from under his mattress, blew a spider off, and shrugged. "Your version?"

"Killed by some wizard. And you know what's sad? You actually _believe _your version."

Dear, sweet Auntie Petunia began her daily banging on our tiny cupboard door.

"_Wake up! Wake up! It's Dudley's birthday! Harry, you have to fry the bacon! And if you burn it, you'll be in for a world of hurt!"_

I shrugged. "Blah, blah, blah…."

"I swear, you're going to get us killed!" Harry spat.

"Who cares?"

"And change your shape. Remember? 'Those horrid scars scare poor Dudders….'"

"Screw Dudley." But I did as Harry asked. Vernon's punishments were annoying to get around. Usually it was 'No meals for a week'. Not that hard to get around, but it was definitely annoying to eat three hours after everyone else. Luckily Fatso didn't know about my stash.

…..

…..

I snatched a slice of freshly fried bacon from the still-sizzling pan. Harry saw me and held the pan out of my reach. "You're going to get me in trouble," he snapped, glaring at the popping bacon gripped tightly in my teeth.

"So?"

"This is why you get suspended three times a week," Harry replied, shaking his head.

Dudley was busy counting presents. "Thirty-five? But last year I got Thirty-six," he protested.

"That's because last year I made you an Apology Present," I told him.

"So you never got me a present?" Dudley was fuming.

"Nope. Why should I? Then I'd be wasting time, effort, and money all on someone I hate. No point, really."

"Don't worry, Dudders," Aunt Petunia said quickly. "We'll buy you more presents after we get back from the store."

"Who's coming this time?" asked Vernon.

"Piers Polekiss."

"Oh, right."

"Right!" I chimed in. "He holds 'em while you hit 'em, right, Dud?"

"I will kill you," Dudley growled while Harry wolfed down his bacon as fast as possible.

"I'd like to see you try. Remember what happened last time? They had to pull you out of the gutter. Now, what time do we go see Mrs. Figg?"

"Later," Petunia shrugged.

"Thanks for that wonderful answer. You know all."

The doorbell rang then, jerking us to reality.

The phone rang, too.

Petunia scurried off to answer it while I trotted to the door. "Hi, Mrs. Polekiss," I greeted her happily. "And hi to you, too, Ratface," I added to Piers, who had a face like a raccoon.

"Vernon! We have a problem! Mrs. Figg broke her leg and can't watch them."

"We're right here," I supplied helpfully. "Just so you know."

"What do we do with them?"

"You could leave us here," Harry suggested.

"You could leave us at an orphanage," I offered.

"No," said Uncle Vernon. "Wait, the orphanage is an idea."

"I'll go pack," I squealed.

"Oy! No! Don't do that!" Harry screamed.

….

….

"I can't believe you shot down the orphanage," I groaned. "You're dragging me to the zoo instead? Review your options next time."

We got our tickets before getting ice cream. Harry received a lemon ice pop.

"What would you like, sweetheart?" asked the lady.

"Nothing. I ate an hour ago." I shrugged.

We walked around, glaring at animals.

Gorillas that looked like Dudley.

Warthogs like Vernon.

Zebras like Petunia.

Raccoons like Piers.

"Interesting."

We entered the cool, moist reptile house.

Dudley and Piers were amazed by a large, thick boa constrictor. "He could crush your dad's car!" Piers yelled.

"Totally," Dudley agreed.

"He could also kill you," I told them. "Cool, huh? Maybe he'll let you have a bite of the meat he's eating now."

They turned green and turned away.

I turned to inspect an anaconda while Harry watched the boa.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T _BELIEVE_ WHAT IT'S DOING!" Piers shouted.

The snake was _nodding to Harry._

Dudley raced over, shoving Harry out of the way.

I felt a surge of hot, boiling rage, and, as Dudley's hands slammed against the glass, the glass vanished.

Yelling in terror, Dudley fell into the tank. The boa slipped out, and, after leaving, the glass returned.

The boa snapped at people's heels as it slithered away.

….

….

After returning home, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and a shivering, dripping wet Dudley shouted at us before flinging us into our cupboard under the stairs.

"Great, we're dead. We'll starve in here," Harry complained.

I pulled a package of Devil's Food Zingers out of a hidden compartment and tossed one Zinger to Harry.

"Best birthday of Dudley's ever," I sighed happily.

"I'll never understand you, Callisto."

…..

…..

Read and Review!


	3. The Letters From No One

Chapter Three

The Letters From No One

By the time Vernon relinquished our 'punishment' of imprisonment and 'little food', it was summer, and Harry and I were free.

Unfortunately, Dudley and also gained freedom, so Harry and I spent a fair amount of time exploring the many back alleyways and crevices of Little Whinging and Privet Drive.

Dudley's favorite sport was Harry Hunting, which his many cronies were only too happy to join in on. Even my threats of disembowelment only kept them at bay for so long.

Soon, though, Harry and I would be free of Dudley, if not his parents. Dudley had been accepted into Smeltings, Uncle Vernon's old private school. Not that Harry and I cared. The uniforms were ridiculous, and besides, with Dudley and his best friend Ratface Piers Polekiss gone, we would be in a better position for adventure.

A few days after Dudley and Aunt Petunia had purchased his atrocious school uniform, Harry and I climbed awkwardly out of our miniscule cupboard and went into the kitchen. A horrible, face-melting stench hit my nose, and I actually yelped, covering my nose. With all the time as I spent as a dog or cat, my nose was now hypersensitive. "What is that?"

"I'm dying Harry's school uniform," Aunt Petunia explained. "I'm turning some of Dudley's things gray for you."

"Well, that explains it," I grinned. Luckily, Aunt Petunia didn't catch on.

Vernon and Dudley waltzed in around then. Both scrunched up their faces at the stench. Mr. Dursley was reading the paper. Around that time, we heard the mail arrive. "Get the mail, Callisto." Dursley ordered.

"Make Dudley get it." I changed my face so I looked like some wolf-girl hybrid.

"Get the mail, Dudley," Vernon agreed.

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the mail, Harry," Vernon sighed.

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke him with your Smeltings stick, Dudley," Uncle Vernon demanded, losing patience.

Dodging the Smeltings stick, Harry left into the hallway. He returned after a moment. "Here," he told Vernon, tossing him a few envelopes.

"This is yours," he added under his breath to me.

I looked at it. _Miss C. Black, The Cupboard under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_.

"Miss C. Black? What is this, a letter from the government?"

"DAD! DAD, HARRY'S GOT SOMETHING! AND CALLIE!"

I forgot the letter then. "What did you call me?" I hissed, feeling my face become furry.

Mr. Dursley snatched up my letter and took Harry's. "Hey! That's mine!"

"Yours? Who'd be writing to you?" Vernon demanded, pulling the letter out of the envelope as Harry had already sliced it. His face went white as he read it. Then, still holding Harry's letter he ripped open mine. He read it over, then snarled, "All of you! Out!"

"I want to read those letters," Dudley demanded.

"We want to read them," Harry and I said together. "As they're _ours_!"

"OUT!" roared Vernon, snatching us up by the scruffs of our necks and tossing us in the hallway.

Dudley and I had a silent battle for the keyhole, which I won. He and Harry crouched at the very small space beneath the door.

Unfortunately, most of Vernon and Petunia's conversation was lost as Harry and Dudley fought. The few bits I managed to catch were nonsense, so I gave up and dragged Harry to the cupboard with me.

Later that night, Uncle Vernon paid us a visit in the cupboard. "You know, you two are a bit big for this thing," he chuckled. "We're giving you Dudley's second bedroom."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS," Dursley snapped.

=^.^=

As time went on, more letters arrived, first through the mail slot. Vernon boarded it up. Then under the doorways. These were boarded up as well, so no one could leave. He hummed _Tiptoe Through the Tulips_ while he did this, which amused me greatly. I even sang along to his humming and had to dodge the hammer he threw at me.

Finally, Sunday rolled around. Of course, Mr. Vernon Dursley was just a pleased as could be about that. "No post on Sundays," he cheerfully reminded us.

"Wish it was the same for Dursleys," I muttered.

We suddenly heard a strange noise coming from the fireplace. Like…coal, but not exactly coal, was being dropped down the fireplace and the corners were scraping the walls. We all stared, and suddenly thousands of letters began shooting out of the fireplace. Harry, who'd been very curious, leapt up to snatch one, but Vernon grabbed him and tossed him into the hallway. I didn't need help; my fight or flight instincts had kicked in and I'd barreled out of the place.

"WE'RE LEAVING!" roared Dursley. "PACK SOME CLOTHES! NO ARGUMENTS!"

We were soon speeding down the highway. Dudley howled; his father had hit him around the head for holding them up.

By the end of the day he was shrieking; he'd had nothing to eat and was missing his programs. I tossed his some Hostess Cupcakes just to shut him up.

We spent the night in a shabby hotel, woke up to a horrible breakfast, and, of course, more letters.

We spent the whole day driving. At one point, Dursley left, and brought back two packages. We were near a small island, he explained, and would be getting there by boat.

I didn't trust the boat or the water. Neither seemed safe, and when we got to the hut on the island, I felt the same way. We ate bananas and chips, we wasn't at all satisfying. Then Petunia found old blankets for us to sleep in.

Harry and I were going to stay up until midnight. It was his birthday, and while he talked about what he'd like to do I played with a package of Zingers. With two minutes left before my god-brother became eleven, I presented him with the package of three Zingers, each of which bore a word to make, "Happy birthday, Harry" in pink icing.

He was clearly pleased. "How'd you do that?"

"Magic!" I smirked, knowing he wouldn't believe me.

He shook his head. "Wish you'd give me a real answer."

"Don't open it until midnight," I ordered. We watched Dudley's watch tick, closer…..closer…..

_BOOM_.


	4. The Keeper of the Keys

I'm going to try third person and see if I like that better than the POVs, because the POVs are the hardest part of this story.

I think I'll post more chapters with Third Person Callisto, mainly because I'm doing that anyway and then going back editing it out.

To my reviewer HI, in the third book they tell you that everyone believes Sirius is Voldemort's right hand man, and that the day after the attack on Lily and James, he was 'found' by Peter Pettigrew, who he 'killed'. He was sent to Azkaban, and Fudge says he came quietly, and just laughed.

More revealed in the 3rd book. ;)

Chapter Four

The Keeper of the Keys

Callisto sat up.

"Where's the cannon?" asked Dudley moronically.

The door fell inward as another large, ear-shattering bang. A large, formidable giant stood in the doorway, blocking any light that may have been able to enter the room.

"Sorreh," the giant rumbled. He stumped into the room, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back in its frame.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia then skidded into the room, the beefy man clutching a rifle.

"I demand that you leave at once, sir! You are breaking and entering!" roared Vernon.

"Aw, shut up, Dursley, ya great prune," growled the giant, snatching the rifle, tying the muzzle into a knot, then tossing the now useless weapon into a corner of the rickety shack.

Harry looked horrorstruck.

"Well, Harry Potter. Last time I saw yeh, yeh was only a baby. An' I guess tha' means this is Callisto."

"Yeah," said Callisto.

"Got yeh a birthday present, Harry. I mighta sat on it at one point, but it'll still taste good."

He pulled a slightly squashed white box out of his large, brown, furry overcoat and handed it to the black haired boy.

Harry opened the box. Callisto peeked over his shoulder and saw a chocolate cake. Written in green icing were the words, _Happy Birthday Harry_."

_Way to make me feel like a cheapskate idiot_, thought Callisto sourly.

Harry looked up. "Who are you?"

The giant chuckled. "True, I 'aven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and ground at Hogwarts."

Feeling left out, Callisto asked, "What's Hogwarts?"

"Stop!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "Stop right there, sir. I forbid you to tell them anything!"

Rubeus Hagrid shot him a look and when Vernon had scuttled timidly back to his corner with Petunia and Dudley (when had they moved?), he turned back to Harry and Callisto.

"Hogwarts is a school fer witches an' wizards."

"There must be some mistake," said Harry, before Callisto could speak. "I'm not a wizard."

Callisto glared at her godbrother, but Hagrid was smiling. "Have ya ever done somethin'? Somethin' yeh couldn't explain when yeh were angry or scared?"

Harry thought for a moment. Then he smiled.

"See? Lily an' James's son, not a wizard? How could yeh not be? Two o' the finest I ever laid eyes on was Lily an' James."

Harry smiled.

"Oh, I almost fergot. 'Ere's yer letters." He handed one envelope to Harry and the other to Callisto.

Callisto felt pride at her small victory over the Dursleys. She fingered the yellow texture of the parchment, imagining what was inside the wonderful gift she'd just received.

_Miss C. Black,_

_The Floor,_

_The-Hut-on-the-Rock,_

_The Sea_

Eagerly she flipped over the envelope. She took a moment to look at the red seal, bearing a large 'H'.

Then she snapped the seal and tore open the letter. She found the same 'H' surrounded by a lion, a badger, an eagle, and a serpent.

Then she read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<p>

The second page with requirements says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<p>

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<p>

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<p>

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<p>

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Quentin Trimble<p>

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS 

"What does it mean, 'our owl'?" asked Callisto.

"Almost fergot," said Hagrid. And then he pulled from his coat-a ruffled owl. Then he pulled a quill, and ink pot, and a piece of parchment from a second pocket. Then he began to write in scratchy writing:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Given Harry and Callisto their letters. Taking them to London tomorrow. Weather's horrible. Hope you're well._

_Hagrid_

Then he tied the letter to the owl's leg with a bit of string, carried it to the door, then threw it into the gale and came back as if it were as normal a telephone conversation.

"How are we going to pay for all this?" asked Harry.

"There is no way I'm paying some crack-pot old fool to teach them magic tricks!" snarled Uncle Vernon.

"NEVER," thundered Hagrid angrily, "INSULT. ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. IN FRONT OF ME." And he raised his flowery pink umbrella.

At first, he had it pointed it at Vernon, but then he saw Dudley. HE brought the umbrella down, and Dudley yelped in pain a pig's tail poked out of his trousers. Horrorstruck the Dursleys seized their son and vanished up the stairs.

"So," said Callisto in a conversational tone, "how are we gonna buy all this stuff?"

Hagrid was prodding a fire he'd lit earlier and was pulling off his coat. "I'll take yeh ta London tomorrow. Now, get some shut eye." He tossed the coat to them.

"Here," said Callisto, tossing the heavy coat to Harry. "You sleep on the couch. I'll sleep on the floor." She transfigured herself into a silvery wolf, and settled down next to the couch.

"Almost fergot yeh did tha'," Hagrid smiled as the wolf's tail thumped on the ground. "Well, sleep well, you two. And Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Don' mind if the coat wriggles a bit. I think I've still got a couple of dormice in one o' the pockets."


End file.
